


Chasing away pests of different shapes

by Rogercat



Series: Ancalagon the cat [17]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Everyday Life, F/M, Fourth Age, Herbalism, Married Couple, Valinor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 00:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30097491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogercat/pseuds/Rogercat
Summary: Ancalagon is very useful to chase off intruders
Relationships: Dior Eluchíl/Nimloth of Doriath
Series: Ancalagon the cat [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633960
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Chasing away pests of different shapes

Celegorm rarely visited the house where Dior and Nimloth lived, but today he was passing through the area with Huan during a simple summer trip and thought that it couldn't hurt to check on them. Besides, he had caught a tasty pheasant and it would taste well in some company after two weeks with only Huan and the horse as travel companions. 

“ **_GET AWAY FROM MY HERB GARDEN!! THOSE HERBS ARE MEANT FOR THE HOUSEHOLD AS FOOD AND MEDICINE!_ ** ” 

Judging from the volume he yelled with, it seemed like Dior had some unwelcome guests in the garden behind the house. And more precisely, the herb garden that indeed was an important part of it. 

“ _ MEEEEEEOW!! _ ”

And naturally, the now infamous black cat of theirs joined the fight with his male owner that was heard very loudly even from a distance. Huan gave his owner a questioning look about whatever they should help or not, but did not dash forwards when Celegorm shook his head. 

  
  


Once it had calmed down, did the third son of Fëanor arrive at the house. The mistress of the household looked grateful for being given a chance to focus on being a hostess for now. 

“Hello, Nimloth. I heard Dior and Anca not too long ago. Was someone trying to steal the herbs?”

She scratched Huan behind the ears, yet had an answer ready. 

“Another set of idiots who can not wrap their minds about the possibility of Luthien's son favoring a hard-working life out here in the country instead at the court of his grandfather. They tried to sneak around the house, and you should know yourself how valuable herbs can be both in food and medicine. We are even trying to help Elrond grow a rare set of medicinal herbs that is only found in this area.” 

Ah, yes, no wonder Dior had been so angry. Celegorm could recall from the Noontime of Valinor how Curufin's wife Astarë, a healer herself, would explore in anger if she found her garden for medicinal herbs ruined by wild animals or her younger brothers-in-law when Amrod and Amras stamped on the plants during a very intensive playtime. 

“And Dior found out that he has a talent for growing herbs, right? He may not be a traditional herbalist, but having green fingers suited especially for herbs is valuable, given what your own grandson works with.” 

She nodded, and then let him hand over the pheasant to the female cook so she could make a tasty meal of the bird for dinner. 

~X~X~X~X~X~X 

At times like this, one could almost imagine that if Ancalagon had been an Elf instead of a cat, he and his owner would have a matching scowl on their faces. Dior muttered for himself as he tried to fix the damage in the herb garden when Celegorm came, Huan sitting down at the edge without needing to be told so.

“Oh, it is you and Huan this time, Celegorm. Good, because if those fools had come back, I would have sent Ancalagon on them at once.” 

It was a good warning about what sort of danger that could await, given that the huge black feline weighed ten kilos and was pretty massive for his breed that hailed from the northern part of Valinor. Besides, Ancalagon was the king of the cats in this area and few dared to challenge him for a fight. Sure, he was neutered, making it unlikely that he would sire kittens on the females, but when it came to his territory, Ancalagon was indeed like the dragon he was named after. 

“Hello, Anca, did you help Dior chase away those pests?” 

Petting the cat on the head, Celegorm took a look at the herb garden where Dior currently was kneeling in the soil. Thankfully, none of the medicine herbs they intended to send to Elrond had been damaged, but a few of the food herbs had to be replaced as they were pretty much mashed after being stomped on. 

“That furball is a blessing when scaring away pests of different shapes. We have had no worries about mice and such for several years now,” Nimloth commented with a smile, giving her husband a glass of cold water to drink. 

“Yes,” Dior agreed, “thank you for finding him, Celegorm.” 

Ancalagon purred, pleased with himself after the work he had done earlier. 


End file.
